


Helpless (Grell Sutcliff x Reader)

by Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Grell Sutcliff trash, One Shot, Reader-Insert, obsessed with Grell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan/pseuds/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan
Summary: You were simply another reaper, and you were crushing on Grell Sutcliff. Your penchant for singing made you a bit dramatic, but it was nothing compared to Grell. So after you become increasingly distant with him, Grell decides to find out why this is the case, and consults Ronald on the situation. And boy, does he learn much more than he anticipated.





	

_4 Weeks Ago_

"Ah, if only singing could woo anyone I chose to woo!" [Name] sighed dramatically as she flopped onto the couch in the back of her fairly spacious office, resting an arm over her eyes. "Alas, my voice cannot woo those who are love-struck by another!" [Name] leaped up from the couch and did a twirl, posing like a Schuyler Sister. "I was meant to be yours, we were meant to be one," she sang, twirling slightly around her office. "Don't give up on me now, finish what we've begun!" [Name] spun again and put one hand on her chest, throwing the other to the side dramatically. "Boy, you got me helpless! Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit, I'm helpless! Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em!"

Sadly, [Name's] office wasn't soundproof, so Grell and Ronald heard her sing about love in all its forms: gained, bought, sold lost...Ronald stopped in front of her door for a moment to listen. "You know, when [Name] finds that special someone, it's gonna be..." Ronald flexed his hands in a ' _boom_ ' motion. "... _wow_. Whoever he is...he's gonna be one lucky guy."

Grell snorted. "And who is that someone you're referring to, Knox?" he scoffed. "You? [Name] is much too good to be one of your one-night stands!"

Ronald laughed. "Don't worry, Mr. Sutcliff," he replied nonchalantly. "[Name] is my best friend, I wouldn't date her. That honor is reserved for some other lucky guy."

Grell sighed. "Oh, if only Bassy would love me as passionately as one of [Name's] love songs!" he cried. "Maybe if I had her voice, my Bassy would finally reciprocate my feelings for him-aaah!" Grell was cut off when [Name] crashed into him suddenly.

"Oh, sorry Grell!" she apologized hurriedly as she tugged him back to his feet. "I'm running late for a date with a guy I met! See ya!" she took off again, skidding around a corner, her death scythe in hand.

Ronald's and Grell's eyes widened. "Well whaddya know," Ronald said, slightly shocked. "My prediction came true earlier than I thought it would." Grell stared after her. "I hope it turns out well," he replied thoughtfully. "She deserves someone amazing, just like Bassy!"

_3 Weeks, 5 Days Ago_

[Name] was humming a song under her breath when she heard the door to her office slam open. She shrieked slightly and fell out of her chair, groaning as she got up. [Name] watched as Grell walked over to her, reaching out to cup her cheeks lightly. "Why weren't you singing, darling?" he pouted. "Your voice is too lovely to go to waste like this!"

[Name] shrugged. "I was humming. Close enough," she replied simply as she removed Grell's palms from her face. "And anyway, why'd you barge into my office like that? Don't _you_ have paperwork to finish, also?"

Grell shrugged. "I simply didn't want to do any paperwork at the moment, so I decided to come here and visit you!" he replied cheerfully. "So...how did your date go last week?"

[Name] looked at Grell with a slightly confused expression on her face. "Who?" she asked before pausing, her face lighting up in recognition. "Oh, _him_! Yeah, he stood me up."

Grell stared at her. " _What?!_ " he asked angrily. "He stood you up?!" [Name] shrugged. "Well, yeah," she replied carelessly. "I mean, I don't really care, since he didn't even take the time to show up. I just ordered dinner, did some sight-seeing...I had a pretty good time."

Grell frowned slightly and enveloped [Name] in a hug. "Oh, you're much too good to be stood up by the likes of him!" he complained. "You'll find someone eventually! And when you do, can I be your maid of honor???"

[Name] was about to say something, but then she paused.  _Oh right, he's gay and transgender._  she thought distantly before replying with, "...Sure, Grell. Why not?"

Grell squealed and hugged [Name] tighter. "Oh, thank you, [Name]! You've simply made my day!" Grell pulled away and went to the doorway. "Anyway, I must be off! Willy isn't going to just sit there waiting for me!" he waved goodbye to [Name] and left her office, shutting the door behind him. [Name] sighed and continued working on her paperwork until it was time to leave the Dispatch.

_2 Weeks, 1 Day Ago_

[Name] was sitting across from Ronald as they both ate their lunch in the Dispatch cafeteria. Reapers milled around the two of them as Ronald finished chewing his food and looked at [Name] curiously.

"So, [Name]. You crushing on anyone at the moment?" he asked his friend as [Name] licked some salt from her french fries off of her fingers.

[Name] shrugged. "Yep," she replied. "Grell. Why do you ask?" Ronald looked at her oddly. "That was...surprisingly straightforward," he mumbled. "Most girls never tell each other their crushes outright like you did."

[Name] shrugged a second time. "Well, what're you gonna do about it, Knox?" she asked. "I'm not like most girls, and Grell is gay and in love with a heartless demon. What're you gonna do, Ronnie-kins?"

Ronald smirked as he looked to the side and watched Grell fruitlessly attempt to hug William T. Spears, who used his pruner to keep the crazy redhead at bay. "Don't worry, [Name]," he replied. "Your good friend Ronald always has a few tricks up his sleeve."

[Name] snorted as she dumped her leftover food in the trash and put her tray away. "As long as they don't threaten my life or my reputation, I don't care what you do, Knox," she replied shortly as she headed out to reap her daily soul quota. [Name] waved slightly to Ronald. "See ya."

_1 Week, 4 Days Ago_

"May you always...be satisfied..." [Name] sang as she tapped her feet rhythmically under her desk. Once again, she heard her door slam open, but she didn't flinch this time as Grell flounced into her office. She didn't want to see the red reaper right now. After all, he didn't have to know about her crush on him as long as she distanced herself from him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a crush on someone?!" Grell asked her incredulously, spinning [Name's] desk chair around to face him. "I could've helped you woo this hapless man who has yet to develop feelings for you!"

[Name] shrugged slightly, not really trying to shrug properly. "Eh. I'm not his type anyway," she replied tonelessly. "He doesn't go for people like me."

Grell gasped and hugged [Name], like from before. "Why wouldn't he?!" he asked her. "You're pretty, smart, your voice is absolutely _heavenly_...how could he _not_  go for someone like you?"

[Name] smiled sadly and pushed Grell off of her. "He just won't," she replied softly. "Thank you for trying, though. Even if it's not going to work out."

Grell frowned thoughtfully and took [Name's] hands in his. "You'll figure out how to get your man eventually!" he told her brightly. "I swear it on my death scythe!"

[Name's] small smile vanished into a frown as she pulled her hands away from Grell and began pushing him out of her office. He stood in the doorway, looking confused and slightly hurt as [Name] stood within the boundaries of her office. "Goodnight, Grell," she murmured quietly as she closed the door in his face.

_3 Days Ago_

Grell reclined on Ronald's over-stuffed couch located in his office while Ronald sat in his office chair, hands clasped together and resting on his crossed legs. The scene resembled an impromptu therapy session, and you could guess who was the therapist, and who was the patient.

"[Name] has always been so nice to me before, but ever since I brought up the topic of her crush, she hasn't been talking with me as much," Grell complained to Ronald, who nodded slightly. "She's been avoiding me a lot more, too. And her songs have become a lot sadder as of late..."

Ronald raised an eyebrow. "Has she mentioned anything specific about this...crush of hers?" he asked Grell curiously, who shrugged in reply. "Not really," he replied. "She just said that he wouldn't go for someone like her."

The corner of Ronald's mouth twitched upwards. "Have you considered that [Name's] crush might not go for 'someone like her' because he isn't straight, and is already in love with someone else?"

Ronald smiled as Grell finally put two and two together. "Well, why didn't she say so?!" he asked frantically as he leaped off of the couch and dashed out of Ronald's office. Ronald reclined in his office chair, moving his hands to prop up the back of his head. "Finally, took him long enough," he muttered as the sound of Grell's heels faded in the distance.

_Today_

"I am damaged...far too damaged..." [Name] sang quietly to herself as she stared up at the office ceiling. Today, she was feeling particularly low, thinking about her long-gone family and every mistake she'd ever made in both of her lives and how many unintentional deaths occurred by her hands. "I'm not special...I'm not different...am I too far beyond repair?"

Her door was slammed open once more, and Grell stood in the doorway. He'd apparently heard the lyrics [Name] had been singing earlier since he went up to her and began hugging her tightly. "Of course you're special, darling!" he cried dramatically as [Name] lay motionless in Grell's tight embrace, [Name's] expression mostly featureless. "And you're not damaged either, so don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

[Name] sighed. "What do you want, Grell?" she muttered tiredly into the crook of Grell's elbow where her face was buried by his crushing hug. "I have things to do."

Grell pushed [Name] gently so that she was sitting upright, and he grinned wickedly. "Ronald told me something interesting a few days ago," he told [Name], who raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "And that would be...?" she asked slowly, not really liking the direction this conversation was heading.

The evil, scheming smirk didn't leave Grell's face. "I've decided to become bisexual!" he proclaimed, spreading his arms grandly as [Name's] eyes widened.

"...You're kidding, right?" [Name] asked incredulously. "You're just...deciding to become bi. For no reason." Grell's smile widened. "Oh, no! Of course, I have a reason for becoming bisexual! Would you like to know why?"

[Name] stared at him. "Um...sure. Why?" she asked hesitantly as Grell's face lit up. He took [Name's] head in his hands like before, and he pressed his lips against hers. [Name] slowly eased into the kiss, and moaned slightly as Grell's fang-like teeth nipped at her lower lip. Grell pulled away first, and smirked at [Name's] flustered expression.

"How long have you known...?" she sang quietly as Grell hugged her again. "Not long, darling!" he replied cheerfully as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck. "And I must say, it's quite refreshing to hear that beautiful voice of yours again, and under much better circumstances!"

[Name] smiled as she relaxed, sinking slightly into Grell's form. "Hm...I suppose it is..." she hummed as Grell kissed her neck. "Can you sing something for me, dear?" Grell asked into [Name's] neck. "Something a bit more cheerful than your more recent songs." [Name] sighed contentedly. "Only for you, Sutcliff," she replied, clearing her throat.

_"I worship you._  
_I'd trade my life for yours._  
_They all will disappear,_  
_we'll plant our garden here:_  
_Our love is God."_

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who just finished reading this: yes, I know I screwed up on the bisexuality thing, I did my research roughly a month after writing this and asked a friend of mine about it. So before you comment that I got the whole sexuality thing wrong, yes, I know I got it wrong. I'm sorry if I offended you, but I really don't want to change it, because I like it as it is. Again, I'm genuinely sorry if this chapter offended anyone.


End file.
